ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man
How Mega Man joined the Tourney Mega Man, or Rockman, came into existence due to the following timeline of events. In the fictional and futuristic year 200X, the robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light (Dr. Right in Japan) worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. Before Dr. Light ever constructed what would eventually become Mega Man, he first designed the robot known as "Proto Man" ("Blues" in Japan) which similar to his name was designed as a prototype of his future creations. Dr. Light's achievement greatly exceeded his expectations, however, he found a critical problem on Proto Man's power reactor. He made plans to modify and repair him, but the robot ran away, fearing that he would lose his identity and become like a different person. Special Attacks Metal Blade (Neutral) This move involves Mega Man throwing a circular saw blade towards his opponent. The blade can be thrown in 8 different directions, including backwards. Metal Blade can also be caught by the opponent as a throwable item. The move's effectiveness is hampered by the fact that it vanishes after a somewhat medium distance, and that only one blade can be in play at a time, as opposed to the Metal Blade from Mega Man 2, which could be spammed and traveled the length of the screen. Crash Bomber (Side) This move functions very similarly to the Gooey Bomb, as it involves a small time bomb being shot out of Mega Man's buster. This bomb latches onto opponents or terrain in its path and starts to beep. After about two seconds, the bomb blows up, sending the opponent flying diagonally. The bomb can be re-latched on a different opponent several times. The bomb can be stuck back onto Mega Man, hurting him in the process. Rush Coil (Up) When the move is activated, Mega Man calls his robot dog, Rush, to battle. Rush activates a coil that Mega Man can jump on to reach land safely. After a few seconds, Rush will warp out of the battlefield. If used on the ground. Mega Man can actually hop on Rush once more, which seems to give him a higher jump than his recovery. Leaf Shield (Down) Mega Man activates a moving shield, consisting of four leaves circling around him. These leaves can be used in order to protect Mega Man from projectiles. The move can also be thrown back at opponents to do damage. Mega Man may also be unable to move around when using this move, based on current footage and the fact that he had to stay still to keep the shield in Mega Man 2. Super Adapter (Hyper Smash) Mega Man summons Rush, his robotic dog, to combine with him thus creating Super Mega Man, known in Japan as Super Rockman (スーパーロックマン, Sūpā Rokkuman). While fused, Mega Man gains the ability to jet upwards if the jump button is held, slow descent, and rocket fist projectiles, which deals 30%. Black Hole Mega Buster (Final Smash) It starts off with Mega Man using the Black Hole Bomb from Mega Man 9. If someone touches it, they will be sucked in. A cutscene then occurs where Mega Man summons multiple different versions of himself. All five proceed to charge their respective Busters and fire energy beams at the opponent. Victory Animations TBA On-Screen Apperances Teleports in while saying "Lets do it!" Trivia *The rival of Mega Man is Sentinel. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Veterans that have been introduced in SSB4